Taurus (Raze)
Taurus, "The Golden Bull" (タウロス Taurosu) is a Celestial Spirit and one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is owned by Ananta Suzumura of the Guild Club Oz Appearance Unlike the Taurus belonging to Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail Guild, Cordelia's Taurus takes on the form of a large female standing at 7' 9", allowing her to dwarf her opponents. In this form Taurus has long, curly hair that flows down past her back and end just above her thighs. She wears a portion of her large volume of hair in the form of twintails that hang over her magenta-colored ears. In this incarnation, Taurus' horns are much more pronounced and rest in two set; with one large set positioned in front of a smaller set. Taurus, again unlike her counterpart, has more than a simple set of bottoms for her outfit choice. Taurus wears a light blue colored blouse with black spots adorning most of it. She also wears detached sleeves that function as fingerless gloves that reach up to the middle of her forearms. Taurus also wears a single magenta cloth around her waist, finishing her outfit and showing off her incredibly muscular body. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Axe: Taurus' axe now takes the form of a large green-toned Gunbai, essential a large weaponized fan. Both the edges and the handle of the Gunbai are made from gold, giving it a heavy, yet agile composition. The weapon itself stands almost as tall as Taurus herself, allowing it to dwarf any of Taurus' opponents as well. Although it is technically a large fan, Taurus is able to use it as an axe in combat due to her strength, allowing it to cleave through objects as though the edges were sharpened. Surprisingly, Taurus' fan can extend a series of blades from its edges that extend outward and curve toward the sky. These exteded blades are extremely sharp as they can easily slice through both steel and stone with a light swing and not dull at all. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Superhuman Strength: As evident of her massive build and her role as a melee fighter, Taurus possesses a huge amount of physical strength, which is one of the main assets she provides her summoner with, being called forth when the situation requires a physically mighty individual. She's shown capable of swinging around her gigantic axe with ease, effortlessly chopping clean through hard objects such as rock or large trees, and can shatter the ground with her bare hands. She was also able to reduce a large barrier made of both wood and large boulders into pieces with a single punch, making it burst into an explosion of debris. Superhuman Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Despite her hulking mass and size, Taurus has displayed keen reflexes, being fast enough to interpose herself between a kid and a barrage of bullets aimed at her in a split second and to completely negate it by swinging her axe. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Taurus cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long, something which would kill her by slowly drawing away her life force Wind Magic ]] Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Zodiac Spirit